


Lace boy

by LILMEOWMEOWD2



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Jeon Jungkook, M/M, Min Yoongi in lingerie, Power Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILMEOWMEOWD2/pseuds/LILMEOWMEOWD2
Summary: Yoongi sent Jungkook a photo of him in lingerie on mistake.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Kudos: 16





	Lace boy

**Author's Note:**

> will be a second chapter later. I hope you like it.

Jungkook was talking with Namjoon when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was a text from Yoongi asking if he could help with some lyrics. Jungkook smiles and agrees to help.

Yoongi was in his studio texting Jungkook and when Jimin entered. "Hey, Hyung," Jimin said "Hi, Jimin" Yoongi said looking up at him then back on his phone Jungkook agreed to help so Yoongi took a photo of the lyrics "So Hyung are you coming to dinner? Jin wants to know" Jimin asked and Yoongi looked up to respond and unknown to him he sent the wrong photo "no, I'm working," Yoongi said and then looked down to see what he sent.

Jungkook listens to Namjoon and stares at his phone waiting for Yoongi to reply. Jungkook felt heat rush through his body starting at the photo that Yoongi had sent to him. He was wearing lace lingerie. It was a mint green color his face wasn't showing but Jungkook could tell it was Yoongi by the frame. Jungkook put his phone down trying not to think negatively. 

Namjoon watched Jungkook confused at why he looked like a strawberry "Jungkook what happened" Namjoon said moving in from of him Jungkook took a moment to calm down "Well Yoongi asked me two help him with some lyrics, but he didn't send them, it was him in lingerie" Jungkook said unsure "What do you think it was meant for someone else or what, also you are pretty cute ok I ship it I'm a betrayer" Namjoon rants "how am I supposed to know why or who he was sending it to, also stop with the ships" Jungkook said "I never will stop, but you should see if he's said anything" Namjoon said He looked but there was no response.

  
  


Yoongi stared unbelieving at what he just sent to his bandmate/crush "Jimin, shit I just sent Jungkook the wrong photo" Yoongi said "what did you send" Jimin asked Yoongi was too embarrassed to say it so he showed Jimin the photo blushing deeply and looked down away from Jimin's face "oh, Hyung, I'm sorry he has responded he was with Namjoon last time I saw him I'll be back" Jimin said leave Yoongi was about to tell Jimin to not but he was areddie gone. Yoongi wished he would have just typed the lyrics so this never happened.

Jungkook watched to see if Yoongi was going to respond but it never happened Namjoon watched as Jungkook left the room muttering a good night and he was gone.

Jimin entered the room going to Namjoon and planting a kiss on his cheek "Hey Jimin" Namjoon said "do you know where Jungkook is Yoongi sent he a wrong photo" Jimin said "oh ya Jungkook looked like a strawberry he left not long after that happened" Namjoon said "thanks honey" Jimin said and went to leave but Namjoon gently grabbed his hand and pulled him into a soft kiss Jimin giggles into the kiss Namjoon smile at this and let him go.

  
  


Jungkook ran to his room trying not to think about the photo or why he was sent it. He sat on his bed thoughts overtook his mind. It was hard to think about Yoongi. He liked him for so long and what was the photo was it even on purpose and he looked so cute. Jimin broke him from his thoughts by knocking on his door "Jungkook can I come in" Jimin asked Jungkook thought about it for a second "alright Jimin" Jimin opened the door and entered 

  
  


Yoongi pouted for a little while then he got up not wanting Jimin to make things worse. It doesn't take Yoongi long two get to Namjoon's room Jimin was leaving the room so Yoongi follow him to Jungkook's room Yoongi opened the room and walked in "Hyung" Jungkook whispers and blushed deeply when the photo came back into his mind he pushed the thought out of his mind as best as he could "ah, om Jungkook I'm so sorry that photo got sent to you, it was a mistake I should have just typed the lyrics sorry" Yoongi yelled blushing all over "I'll leave you two to talk" Jimin said leave 

"oh, it's okay Hyung, you know it looked cute on you Hyung," Jungkook said, whispering the last bit with an unknown semi confidants Yoongi blushes at this 

"what, you think it's cute. You don't think it's weird" Yoongi said confused "no I don't think it's weird Hyung, you look beautiful always" Yoongi blushes deeper with more confidants Jungkook moved closer to Yoongi and whispers in his ear "so, Hyung are you wearing that under your clothes or is it only in private" Yoongi flashes at that and somehow he blushed deeper "I'm wearing it under" Yoongi confessed shyly 

"cute Hyung" Jungkook whispers Yoongi thought for a moment and decided to tease back "what do you wanna see," Yoongi said in a teasing tone Jungkook was about to say yes but he chose to think about his words "well Hyung only if you want" Jungkook said smirking "alright kook" Yoongi said and moved back and watched Jungkook's eyes and reactions 

Yoongi moved his hand down his torso to his waist slowly moving to his belt. Yoongi undid his belt vare slow. Jungkook watched, aroused, and shocked at what was happening Yoongi's confidants grew at seeing Jungkook's reaction he pulled his belt out of the loops of his pants throwing it on the ground. Yoongi put his hands on his hips and moved them to unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down he slowly pulled his pants off and stepped out of them throwing them toward his belt. 

Yoongi looked up at Jungkook smirking at him seeing his hard Jungkook blushes but Yoongi just looked him in the eyes (for one of the only times ever shocking Jungkook) Yoongi keep eyes contact as he removed his shirt subconsciously bites his lip. Then he threw it with the rest of his clothes. 

Yoongi watched Jungkook as he looked at him up and down taking in the sight. "like what you see?" Yoongi asked "ya it looks hot on you" Jungkook confessed "really, I see I have quite an effect on you," Yoongi said tilting his head down Jungkook blushes "ya you really do" Jungkook said Yoongi smirks at this "want some help kooky?" Yoongi asked, "You don't have to," Jungkook said, unsure how to respond "kookie that wasn't the question, do you want my help?" Yoongi asked "yes please" Jungkook answered "okay" Yoongi replied 

Yoongi walked up to Jungkook "Jungkook can I kiss you?" Yoongi asked Jungkook blushes "yess" Jungkook said Yoongi smiles a gummy smile and kissed Jungkook it was slow and a lot sweeter than previous activity. After two more sweet kisses, Jungkook deepens the kiss, licking Yoongi's bottom lip Yoongi opens his mouth letting Jungkook explore.

Jungkook sucks lightly on Yoongi's tongue making the boy moan softly at this Jungkook smirks after a while they break the kiss for air. Jungkook puts his hands on Yoongi's waist and whispers "jump" Yoongi does as asked. Jungkook firmly held Yoongi by his waist and but Yoongi wrapped his legs around Jungkook's waist. Jungkook moved on his bed, sitting Yoongi on his lap. 

Yoongi moved his hips grinding down on Jungkook making Jungkook moan Yoongi continued to do this smirking at how hard he felt the other get "can I ride you?" Yoongi asked Jungkook "shit" Jungkook whispered after a second he replied louder "okay" Yoongi nodded "okay do you have Lube?" Yoongi asked Jungkook nodded and moved Yoongi getting up and opening his dresser and getting Lube and a condom after he got them he went back to his bed.

He put them beside them "are you clean because if so we aren't using a condom" Yoongi complain "I'm clean but we should be safe" Jungkook said "hell no it feels weird and is gross" Yoongi fussed (don't be like my story's Yoongi be safe) "alright kitten" Jungkook said in a teasing tone Yoongi blushes at the name.

Jungkook removed his shirt than pants and boxers. Yoongi moved off Jungkook but still on the bed and removed his lingerie and grabbed the cupcake flavored Lube. Jungkook watched Yoongi with interest.

Yoongi smirks at Jungkook and opens the Lube bottle and applies it to his fingers. He spread his legs so Jungkook could see clearly what he was doing. Yoongi ran a finger around his rim slowly pushing in moaning extra loud to get a reaction from Jungkook he smirks when seeing that Jungkook started palming himself.

Yoongi added another finger and he found his spot and repeatedly hit it over and over with his fingers. After a little, he added a third now stretched properly he moved his hand away. 

Yoongi smirks seeing how turned on Jungkook was "reddie kook" Yoongi asked "Ya, fuck" Jungkook Studdard Yoongi moved closer to Jungkook he grabbed the Lube bottle and spilled a lot on his hand rubbed them together to warm it up just a bit then he applied it on Jungkook hard dick Jungkook was moaning at the friction.

When Yoongi was done Jungkook held his waist tightly helping guide him. Yoongi was digging his nails into Jungkook's shoulders. It hurt a little but Jungkook didn't mind. When Yoongi was alighted he went down slowly. When Yoongi was used to the stretch he moved back up and slammed back down repeatedly the process over and over again. After a while, Jungkook started to slam up holding onto Yoongi's waist so tight it left red handprints.

"ah, Jungkook I-I'm going to come" Yoongi whined "Do it kitten come for me" at this Yoongi came rops getting everywhere some got on Jungkook's face he licked it off. After a couple more thrust Jungkook came inside Yoongi. Jungkook watched his come run out of Yoongi as he slipped out.

  
  


Jungkook smiles at Yoongi and pulls him into a kiss. Yoongi wrapped himself around Jungkook. Jungkook smiles and cuddles closer to Yoongi. The boys fell asleep cuddling.

  
  


when Jimin left the room he went to Namjoon "hey baby" Namjoon said "hey honey" Jimin said sitting next to Namjoon cuddled into his side "they should be fine, I still can't believe Yoongi even had that on his phone" Namjoon said "Ya but that's his own business" Jimin said "true" Namjoon replied.

  
  


At breakfast the next morning after they had cleaned up Jin was yelling and making jokes and both Taehyung and Hoseok would join their boy's joking every now and then.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. will be a chapter two. ok so like 😳 Yoongi in lingerie is 👌👌🤡🤡🤡 I'm a clown.


End file.
